Throw it Back to Brooklynn
by Spurs'n'Lasosgirl
Summary: Smutty- First fan-fic that I've posted so don't be too hard on me :)


It was a 1940's oldies station setting the mood. Just for the memory they were in their 1940's shitty little one room apartment. The floor squeaked and the air was dusty. The appliances were old. Steve was pretty sure they might have been the originals. Hell he knew they were. Who could forget a dump like that? But it was their dump. Their first home.

It was one of the few moments the world had allowed them to be alone. That the avengers would let them alone. One of the few moments where Steve didn't have to be Captain America, and Bucky didn't have to be the Winter Soldier. They could just be Steve and Bucky. Together. They could be now. It wasn't damned to hell so badly anymore.

It was a slow station. Calm voices stringing beautiful notes together. Bucky's metal hand was rested gently on the nape of Steve's neck, the other laced in between Steve's fingers. An arm comfortably pulling Bucky in closer by the waist. Bucky's head rested softly on Steve's chest, and Steve's head was buried in the crook of Bucky's neck.

Bucky smelt of aftershave and cheap beer.

"Have you been drinking again?"

Steve asked so quietly, afraid to upset the peace.

"I'm an adult Steve. I'm a free man and I'm allowed to drink."

Steve twirled Bucky, pulling him back in closer than before, leading him into a dip. Tenderly Steve leaned closer and kissed Bucky's lips. Steve brought him back up and the two began swaying again in small circles.

"I know. We fought pretty damned hard to keep it that way."

"Still do Cap."

"Just want to make sure you're still okay."

"I'll let you know if I'm not."

"You don't usually. Then you wake up a sweaty, shaking, screaming mess."

Bucky pulled back. His metal hand now resting on Steve's shoulder and space between the pair. Bucky looked deep into his lover's eyes. He saw the concern pool in the slate grey color, which was usually a blue.

"Steve, I'm not good at talking."

"Never have been."

"Then why do you keep asking me to talk?"

"Because I love you and I don't like rolling over into an empty space. I don't like that the thing helping you sleep is cheap beer and not me. If it was an expensive beer, that might be different."

Steve joked a little lightening the subject. Bucky smiled and blew air through his nose in small laughter.

"How'd you know I'm drinking to sleep?"

"I just do."

Bucky recoiled back into Steve's chest. He sighed heavily with content.

"You might not help me stay asleep, but the cheap beer doesn't put me to sleep. You do babe."

"Then wake me up. I'll put you back to bed at any hour of the night or day."

"My restless nights are for me and not to share."

"Doll your burdens are my burdens. You took mine on after I got you back. You still do. Let me help you."

"I'll think about it."

"Yeah okay. Whatev-"

"-Shh. You're ruining the mood Steve."

Steve smiled a little. Classic Bucky, living for the moment and the music. Not the conversation. The song ended and Bucky parted. Heading to the fridge.

"If it upsets you so much, drink with me Stevie."

"Toss me one."

Bucky grabbed two beers and through one at Steve. Steve caught it in one hand, popped the cap, and began to chug. He put the bottle down and burped loudly.

"That was good."

"Cheep beer is better on the tongue."

Bucky reached back in the fridge.

"Think fast super soldier."

Bucky threw a second beer before giving Steve warning. He whipped around and caught the beer. Popped the cap, and downed the second one.

"We can do this all night babe. I can't get drunk remember?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt then to try."

Bucky grinned deviously.

"Come at me Sarg."

"Don't tempt me."

"Don't challenge me."

Steve smirked.

"Okay, how about this,"

Bucky grabbed three more beers from the fridge. Tossed Steve a third and placed the other two next to his one.

"For every one I drink, you drink two. See who gets smashed faster."

"Buck, I can't get drunk, and you're a light weight. How is this even fair?"

"Fine you drink three for my one. I'm not a believer Mr. I Can't Get Drunk. You're going to have to prove it to me."

"It's going to take more than what we've got in there for me to prove it."

"Well we can get more."

"No. You tap out after three. And you get pretty adorable when you're drunk too."

"Three? You forget how to count."

"Do I? Barnes, you cannot hold your liquor for shit. Babe, face it. You are a lightweight."

Steve giggled. Bucky threw back the rest of his one beer and popped open the second, forcing Steve to chug his third and run for the next three. Steve was having trouble drinking three beers right in a row for every one beer Bucky drank.

"Barnes hold up kid, I need a piss break. I'm drinking way more than you."

"Don't w-worry. Tha-that last thhhree was the l-last of it."

Steve headed down the hall for the bathroom smiling at the drunken stutter. Bucky was beginning to see two. But hey, double the ass, better the sight. He would try like hell to make sure he wouldn't let on that he was drunk, though he was already failing.

Steve came back down the hall. Bucky was leaning on the counter looking as if his hands clinging to the counter were the only thing keeping him from falling. Steve smiled.

"You alright there Sarg? You're looking a little lush."

"Sh-shut up Rogers. I get the p-point, I'm sma-shed, a-and you're not, and you've h-had three times as much a-as me."

Steve continued walking toward Bucky. The man took Buck's breath away. Each stride was seemingly dominating. Bucky bit his lip and raked the Captain up and down with his eyes. Steve closed the space between them.

"Maybe,"

Steve kissed Bucky's lips.

"You shouldn't,"

Steve began trailing kisses down Bucky's jaw line.

"Deal challenges,"

Steve was sucking on his neck now.

"You can't win."

Bucky was melting. Gripping the counter's edge for dear life, for fear that if he let go, he'd crumble to the floor.

"And you know,"

Steve had began to nip and nibble at Bucky's ear lobe, and the sensitive skin untouched on the other side of Bucky's neck.

"What biting your lip,"

Steve dragged his tongue up Buck's neck to his mouth where he sensually kissed his lover's lips.

"Does,"

He slipped his tongue into Bucky's mouth, pulling a low moan from the Sargent's throat.

"To me."

"Be careful Captain, wouldn't want to call the authorities on you."

"For what?"

"Taking advantage of me. I'm drunk and can't think rationally."

Bucky smirked into a kiss. Pulling back biting his lip again. Steve bit his lip in response and took a deep breath, furrowing his brows. Steve pinned Bucky to the counter with his body. Bucky let go of the counter and wildly reached for Steve's neck. Like a cry for help, and Steve was the answer. A fierce battle of the tongues broke out before Bucky trailed from Steve's lips and began marking his territory on the Captain's neck.

Steve moaned in Bucky's ear, feeling up the Sargent's legs, he lifted Bucky onto the counter and slid off the light fabric t-shirt holding Bucky back. Steve whipped the material to the floor, and scraped his nails down Bucky's unprotected back. Bucky arched his back at the pain that he found a new love for. It was sobering. The Sargent tossed his head back and let Steve hold his hands down while he tasted every inch of Bucky's pecks.

"Damnit! Stevie,"

The Winter Soldier whimpered when the super soldier rolled his hips forward, grinding hard on his erection. Bucky began to fight the Captain's restraint on his hands. The whirring sound the metal arm made drove Steve crazy. Turned him on even more.

"What do you want Doll?"

Bucky struggled more to get free of Steve's grip on his wrists while tonguing the back of his throat.

"Tell me what you want."

"Let me touch you."

He whimpered again. Steve let go of the soldier's wrists and carried him to a heaping pile of spread out blankets on the living room floor. Steve laid Bucky out gently.

"Take your shirt off."

Steve did. Then he stood up. He undid his belt. It was slow, torturous to watch. Bucky wanted so badly to spring forward and help Steve. But he didn't, he just laid there and reached down under his slacks and gave Steve the view of a lifetime, stroking himself.

"Mmm, so hot."

Steve dropped back to his knees and between Bucky's legs. He leaned closer and kissed Bucky again before tending to the fact that Bucky's pants were still on. He was beginning on Bucky's briefs when he noticed that Bucky was a little embarrassed and seemingly anxious, and not in a good way. He was almost completely exposed and completely vulnerable to Steve. His skin flushed and he turned away from Steve's dark with lust eyes.

Steve stopped. He crawled back up Bucky's body and rested on his forearms which he wiggled beneath the shy Sargent's shoulders.

"Lucky I'm an attentive lover Barnes, you weren't going to tell me to slow down were you?"

"No I guess not."

"You've got to talk to me. Look at me?"

Bucky turned his head to meet Steve's concerned eyes again.

"If you object, I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Owe! God, I hope not!"

The two shared a laugh.

"That's not what I meant."

Steve dropped his head and laugh into Bucky's neck. When the laughing stopped, Steve looked into Bucky's bright eyes again.

"Doll, I make love. I don't mindlessly fuck. Well, yes I fuck, but never mindlessly. And we don't have to fuck tonight if you're not ready to. What do you need?"

"You."

Steve smiled brightly and blushed a little.

"Just be gentle. I've never been with a man before."

"James Buchanan Barnes. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I'm only gay for you babe."

Steve chuckled.

"Of course. Famous 1940's ladies man, I remember now. That was a horrible time for me."

"Should've said something."

"Guess I should've."

Bucky craned his neck to reach Steve's lips. Steve made Bucky chase him and pulled back a little.

"Don't be an ass."

Bucky sighed, grabbed the back of Steve's neck and pulled him into the kiss.

"What do you want babe? Just ask."

Bucky craned his neck further and whispered it in Steve's ear. He wasn't good at requesting either. Steve willingly, hell, happily obliged. He rolled onto his back and let Bucky climb over him. This time Bucky stood and removed his briefs and then Steve's. Steve liked this side of his lover. The, "I'm going to own you" look in his eyes forced his cock to twitch. Bucky's twitched back in response.

Steve smirked and watched Bucky do what he was best at. He went down on Steve better than any dame ever had, probably because Bucky did what he wished the 1940's dames would do. Bucky swallowed Steve's length whole right off the bat. Steve kicked his hips forward at the sudden rush of pleasure. Bucky gagged.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Buck, I wasn't expecting you to go off the deep end for the first dive."

Bucky coughed.

"Fuck you."

Bucky scowled at Steve.

"If only you'd le-shit!"

Bucky deep throated him slower this time and clamped down on the Captain's hips. Steve dug his fingers into Bucky's hair and pulled gently. His knees bent and his toes curled at the sensation. Steve looked down at Bucky's head bobbing up and down on his length and grabbed Bucky's wrists for fear of tearing his hair out.

Bucky locked eyes with the Captain. Steve groaned loudly and tossed his head back. He was going to come. He was ready for the release. Then Bucky stopped and there was nothing.

Steve shot his head forward and whinned in a huge protest.

"What the fuck? Barnes, I'm so-"

"So what? Close?"

Steve whimpered in agreement.

Bucky grabbed the lube which was hidden under the blankets. Bucky warmed the lube in his hands and coated his cock with it. He leaned forward and kissed Steve while he massaged the Captain's tight hole. The super soldier writhed beneath him.

"Don't be such a tease."

"What do you want doll?"

Bucky breached his hole with one finger and let the Captain get used to it, then he took it away. Steve protested again.

"No, please?"

"Please what?"

"You know what."

"You have to tell me."

"I want you dammit!"

Bucky grabbed Steve's cock and gave it few strokes before Steve told him to stop.

"I don't want that. Fuck me Barnes."

It was desperate and needy and Steve was literally begging.

"Language Rogers."

"Oh get fucked and make me your bitch."

"Flip over."

Steve rolled over and stuck his ass in the air.

"One more time."

"Fuck me Sarg. I want you inside me."

Bucky was in a pure frenzy of bliss while Steve moaned loudly as the Winter Soldier pounded him relentlessly from behind. It was different and Bucky liked it so much more. He wasn't going to last long, he could feel it.

"Harder Sarg."

"Shit Rogers."

Bucky picked up his pace best he could and reached around for Cap's manhood. He tried so hard to match his strokes with the thrust of his hips. Steve cried out. Bucky didn't care if the whole block, hell the whole city of Brooklyn heard. Let them, he'd been waiting for this for the last seventy years. Even when he couldn't remember Steve Rogers, this was still there.

"I'm gonna cum Steve!"

"Come in my ass Sarg!"

There was a brief moment of silence while the two held their breaths and came simultaneously. Steve released his load into Bucky's fist and collapsed onto one forearm.

"Nngh-Steve! Oh fuck, fuck, yes Steve!"

Bucky collapsed onto Steve's back who then fell the rest of the way into the blankets. Bucky reached for Steve's hand and laced his fingers between Steve's. The two lay entangled and trembling, sweaty and breathless.

"Jesus, fuck Sarg. You can top me anytime babe."

Steve could feel Bucky grin into his shoulder. Bucky bit Steve's shoulder and kissed it better. Then he rolled off Steve's back and sighed.

"Come here."

The Captain draped himself over the Winter Soldier's torso and nuzzled his chest, cuddling him closer. Bucky wrapped his metal arm 'round Steve's back and rubbed small circles with his fingers. The Captain rested his hand on the Sargent's side feeling the muscles.

"That's what I was missing all these years?"

"Yup."

"Stevie?"

"Buck?"

"I-I, I think-"

Bucky stopped for a second to think. Was it a thought or was it a feeling, or was it the alcohol even? He had some inner conflict, then he decided, it was a feeling.

"What is it Barnes?"

"I love you Steven."

He made sure to look into the Captain's eyes when he said it. The words made Steve shiver as he digested their meaning. Bucky waited on edge for a response. Was it too soon to say something that powerful? He was nervous and began to regret saying it, then Steve smiled, biting his lip.

"I love you too James."

Bucky smiled as relief washed over him. Steve slithered up Bucky's body further and closed the distance between their lips.

"Guess that's it."

"What?"

"I'm your bitch now."

Bucky chuckled at the comment and smiled.

"One and only doll."


End file.
